gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Type 97 Te-Ke
The Type 97 ''Te-Ke'' (九七式軽装甲車 テケ Kyū-nana-shiki kei sōkōsha Teke) was a tankette created by the Imperial Japanese Army during the Interwar. History 'Development' The origins of the Type 97 lay in a prototype diesel-engine version of the Type 94 developed by Hino Motors in 1936. Although the prototype had a more powerful engine and larger gun, initial trials were not successful and the Japanese Army demanded changes before acceptance. Hino responded with a modified prototype in November 1937, in which the engine was moved towards the rear of the chassis. This design was accepted and full production began in 1938. Although the chassis was similar in appearance, the design of the Type 97 was different from the Type 94 in several significant areas. The engine was moved the rear and the gun turret (and commander) moved to the middle of the tankette, with the driver located to the left side of the hull. This gave the two men a better position to communicate with each other. As with the Type 94, the interior was lined with heat absorbing asbestos sheets. The main armament was the Type 94 37 mm tank gun, with 96 rounds, barrel length of 136 cm (L36.7), EL angle of fire of −15 to +20 degrees, AZ angle of fire of 20 degrees, muzzle velocity of 600 m/s, penetration of 45 mm/300 m, which was also the main armament used by Type 95 Ha-Go. However, due to shortages in the production of this weapon, most vehicles were fitted with a 7.7 mm Type 97 machine gun instead. Operational History The Type 97 replaced the Type 94 on the assembly line in 1939, it was primarily assigned to reconnaissance regiments and as US Army tanks prior to 1941 were not designed to engage enemy tanks. Because it was a reconnaissance vehicle, built for speed and not direct combat, its hull and turret were designed for only two crewmen; leaving the tankette commander to load and fire the main gun. As with most tankettes it was severely deficient in armor protection, and was an easy prey for any "anti-tank weapon". The Type 97 was successfully fielded in China during the Second Sino-Japanese War of 1938–1945 against the Chinese National Revolutionary Army, then saw its first armored contact during the Battle of Nomonhan during May-August 1939 against Soviet Union fighting the high-velocity guns of BT tanks. During World War II the Te-Ke contributed significantly to the Japanese victories at the Battle of Malaya and the Battle of the Philippines, as its light weight enabled the tank to be transported easily across the sea or rivers and to traverse unsupported bridges and ferry crossing that would be unable to take heavier tanks and its small size allowed it to travel along the long winding and narrow roads in the area. In Girls und Panzer 'Girls und Panzer Ribbon Warrior' The Type 97 Te-Ke used by Centipede Team belonged to Shizuka Tsuruki's aunt who used the tank in Tankathlon and Sensha-dō until she was cast out by her family and the tank locked out. When they dediced to practice Tankathlon, Shizuka and Rin put the Te-Ke back in fighting condition. It's first battle was against Saunders' Flying Tankers commanded by Alisa. During the match it took one Locust down, then rammed a second one and shoot it. But the impact damage its sprocket wheel, which doomed the tank when facing Alisa when the sprocket wheel jumped declaring the tank inoperative. During the match against BC Freedom the Te-Ke is mocked-up into a R35 to exploit the underlying tension between the two factions by infiltrating their ranks. During the fight the Te-Ke took down one R35 then one AMR-35, two others AMRs shot but miss the Te-Ke hitting a R35. After stopping the friendly firefight Asparagus order all her tanks a turn on their lights to identify the intruder but by doing this the flag tank was exposed and destroyed by the Te-Ke. During the challenge match against Anzio Girls High School and their CV.33 fleet. At the beginning of the match, the Te-Ke destroyed two recon tankettes. Anzio's main force was sent to intercept the Te-Ke, but one was catch off-guard and destroyed. To espace the tankettes, the Te-Ke run into the public to avoid fire. Frustrated Anchovy sent the rest of her CV.33s but the match was ended when Jajka shot her tankette making Shizuka shot her 7TP for retaliation. After the match against Anzio, the Te-Ke has been modified with new brakes and a new engine allowing it to reach a top speed of 55 km/h compared to its original 42 km/h. The Te-Ke next match was against Ooarai Girls Academy Duck Team Type 89 in the city of Ooarai. During this match paint rounds were provided to both tanks. The Te-Ke was heavily mistreated in this match as Duck Team's firing skills and their knowledge of Ooarai streets permit them to anticipate their movement and firing through buildings, the Te-Ke had no choice but fleeing as Ooarai buildings cannot act as covers. They finally reach Ooarai shrine and drive down the stairs to the beach. It gives them time as the bulky Type 89 had problem to get down, finally the final duel occurs on the beach with a draw. During the match where Centipede Team teamed up with Tategoto High School against Anzio High School, it didn't score any hit, but the Te-Ke act as a disturbance getting the attention of CV.33s while Aung-san rushed Anzio flag tank and during a duel against Pepperoni, Shizuka failed to notice Carpaccio and the Te-Ke was destroyed. During the match where Centipede Team teamed up with BC Freedom High School against Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe, the Te-Ke didn't have any impact on the match until the late part where it acts as a bait to Erika's platoon with three R35s and two decoys to buy time for Bordeaux's Locusts to annihilate Koume's platoon. The Te-Ke charge with the remaining BC tanks where it destroy a Panzer II before being destroyed by Erika. During the Cauldron tournament in the first match of the first round against Saunders' Flying Tankers, Centipede Team fielded their Te-Ke. At first the Te-Ke came face to face with Alisa's T7 Combat Car, but Alisa's Yojimbo Naomi emerge from the bushes negating Shizuka's thought to have a one-on-one duel. But Centipede Team too called their Yojimbo in the person of Kay transforming the situation in a Mexican stand-off but not for long... Kay turn her coat and aim at the Te-Ke. Alisa made Kay and Naomi stand-by and finally duel with the Te-Ke, both tanks shot at the same time but Centipede Team hit first and was declared winner. During the Cauldron tournament second round Red Team fielded Centipede's Te-Ke (commanded by Shizuka). Their first move was to charge Blue Team, especially Maho for challenging her for a duel. During the duel none of the tank took the advantage until the Panzer II was destroyed by Jajka, the enemy approaching the Te-Ke retreat with the others. The Te-Ke took part on the joint operation with Green Team to eliminate Blue Team until it has to retreat after Duck Team foiled the operation. After nightfall and the rough introduction of Team ONI, the Te-Ke charged the challenger team alongside the 7TP forming the roots of the Anti ONI Task Force, after being joined by many tanks an all-out firefight occurs during which the Te-Ke was destroyed. Centipede Alliance fielded one Te-Ke from Centipede Team commanded by Shizuka during a challenge Sensha-dō match against Bonple High School for the rights to fight Miho in a official match. Trivia *So far the Te-Ke is the only tank, having undergo modifications to improve its stats, to participate in a match. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:Japanese Tanks Category:Tankettes Category:Tatenashi Girls' High School